Kari and the Vampire
by TLG03
Summary: Kari's life has been come boring and dull. Then a new boy comes to town. Will he sink his teeth into her? Or will she flee for her life? WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day in fall and an 18 year old Kari Kamiya. She woke in her bed to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. She rolled over and slapped the snooze button. Kari sat up in her bed and looked at the yellow beams of sunlight that came softly streaming in through her blinds. She stretched her arms over her head and stepped out of bed.

"Kari," her mother called out from the kitchen. "It's time to get up. I've made seaweed pancakes."

Kari was use to the unusual flavors and styles of her mother's cooking.

"I'll be right down," Kari responded.

Kari who wore a pair of pink pajamas went and sat down in front of her vanity mirror and picked up a small wooden hair brush she brushed her long mahogany hair which was now down to her waist. After finishing with her hair she changed into a long pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of pink and white sneakers. After getting dressed and putting on a little makeup she picked up her pink backpack and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where her brother tai sat with their father who was busy reading the local newspaper. Kari took a seat across from Tai and her mother placed a green plate of strange food in front of of her. Kari force yourself to smile and thank your mother for the food.

"Can we just have eggs and bacon like a normal family," Tai asked his mother.

"Don't be silly," Yoko responded. "There's nothing like seaweed for breakfast."

Kari picked up her fork and took a few bites of the strange green pancakes they were in front of her. They tasted bitter in a little bit salty. Kari drowned them in syrup hoping to kill the taste. However it was little use. Tai was in the process of finishing up his college education after which he would be moving out and trying to find a place of his own. Kari however was still in high school. It was her senior year and she was looking forward to graduating from the boring school that she attended

Kari only managed to get down about have to plate the food that was given to her before she decided it was best to go to school. She stood up and slung her back back over her shoulder and headed for the front door of the apartment

"Good bye hun. I hope you have a good day," her mother called out as her hand touched the door knob.

"I'll do my best," Kari answered her opening the door.

Kari walk down the sidewalk passing under many brown orange yellow and red leaved trees as she did so her feet crunched under the dead foliage as she walked. Curry off and walk to school as it only took her 20 minutes to get there and that's if there was no wind. She came to a four-way intersection and stopped at a red light. The light turned green and she crossed the street. What she didn't know at that moment was that soon she would be crossing through a whole different kind of intersection of life from which she could never go back.

Kari rounded the corner and continued walking for several more blocks until she came to a brown three story brick building that was named Belmont high The school was named after the person who paid to have it built, Trevor Belmont. The school was clean and well-kept and had 1500 students. Kari had been attending the school since she was in the ninth grade. she walked up the front steps to the building and pulled open the front door a cold blast of air struck her. She hated the way they constantly ran the air conditioning it was the middle of Autumn and they were still blasting the AC. The day was still early and Kari only pass by few students she walked to her locker that was located in The west wing. She fumbled around with the tumbler lock on her locker for a bit before managing to get it open. She had a feeling that today was going to be a long day a boring day. She was dying for some excitement.

Kari put a few text books into her backpack and shut her locker. She then walk down the main hallway to the school library and went inside. The library like the rest of the high school was neat clean and well-kept There was half-dozen wooden tables that sat in the center of the library. There was also a long rectangular table which held 6 computers. Kari walk to the back of the library and found a soft gray padded chair that was sitting in the corner. She flopped down in the chair and set her backpack next to her feet. Kari pulled a magazine out of her backpack she lazily flipped through its pages which showed a college in Tokyo named Seto University. She had her eye on that college ever since her sophomore year. she wanted to go there and study how to become a kindergarten teacher.

Kari sat in the quiet library for a long time and more and more students began to trickle file into the school. At 7 AM the warning Bell to get to class sounded Kari snapping back to reality and closed her magazine. She then went to her first class of the day which was math. She took her seat in the middle of the room and pulled out the laptops at the school had assigned her and turned it on. Every student in the school had a laptop assigned to them

Once all the students were seated a dark-haired man named Mr Sato entered the room. Mr Sato was the teacher. He was a very kind man and very patient.

He wrote a few few math problems on the smart boards that hung on wall behind him.

Kari's mind drifted off as the teacher groaned on.

"Now can anyone tell me the answer to this problem," the teacher asked scanning his eyes over his students. "How about you miss Kari?"

"What was the question, Kari remarked.

"How do you solve for the mass of an irregular area," the teacher asked.

"You can't solve for the mass of an irregular area," Kari responded. "An area does not have mass."

Very good Miss Kamiya the teacher complimented her seeing through his trick question.

The teacher then continue to drone on what felt like a very long time.

At last the Bell finally rang. The students exited the room and wet to their next class. Kari went to science, history and English class. Every student at the school were required to take a minimum of one year of a foreign language. After English class Kari went to gym where she and a dozen other girls we're practicing their cheer leading routine. Yolei who was also on the cheer leading team approached Kari. They been friends for many years they had gone to Junior high School and high school together.

"Are you ready for practice," Yolei asked sounding excited. "I get to be the top of the pyramid today."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Kari reassured her. "Just do your best not to fall. You only want to smack your face on thee hardwood floor of the gym once, trust me."

Kari enjoy being a cheerleader she had been a cheerleader ever since the start of Junior high and she was very skilled at it.

Kari and the rest of the girls practiced in the gym for over an hour until the coach blew her whistle sounding for class to end. Kari and her classmates hit the showers and got cleaned up. They changed into their regular clothes after which Kari went to reading class where she sat beside Cody. The teacher drowned on endlessly.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and Kari with the rest of her classmates filed out of the classroom and went to lunch. Kari sat at a long table with Yolei and Cody. They all sat and eat together.

Yolei notice something was troubling Kari but you didn't know what.

"Is everything alright," Yolei asked.

Kari poked at the chicken-fried steak that sat in front of her.

"It's the school," she replied. "it's this life of mine. It's just become so dull and boring. I just wish for once something or someone exciting would come my way.

Be careful what you wish for," remarked Cody you might just get it.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly for Kari but finally the finally last bell of the day rang and she returned home. She went to her bedroom where she did her homework. She closed her textbook and sighed. She stretched her arms over her head.

"Kari," her mother called out from the kitchen. "Come to dinner."

"Hai," she responded.

Kari joined her father, brother and mother at the kitchen table where they sat and eat a two bean salad.

"Two beans, really mother," commented Tai, poking at his food with his fork. "The recipe called for three beans."

"I only had two beans," Yuuko replied.

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think honey? Do you like my salad," Yuuko asked Kari.

"It's good," she remarked, taking a bit of her salad.

After dinner ended Kari took a shower and changed into her pink pajamas's. She lay in her dark bedroom letting her mind drift. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

That night as Kari slept she had a strange dream of a tall handsome stranger with short blond hair.

The next morning after eating breakfast with her father mother and brother she headed off to school. She was anticipating that it would be a very boring day but little did she know this day would be very different for her.

Kari sat in her desk and her math teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class I'd like to welcome a new student," the man said. "This is TK."

A young blonde haired teenager look to be the same age as Kari stepped into the room. He wore long blue jeans with a long dark red t-shirt. He wore a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

"Hello my name is TK the boy introduced."it's nice to meet all of you I just moved here from a town up north.

Kari had a strange feeling about this boy.

The teacher then instructed the TK take a seat beside kari.

"Hello there," Kari greeted him.

"Hello," TK replied. "It's nice to be in your class and it's nice to be seated to such a pretty young woman."

Kari bluffed feeling a little embarrassed.

"OK class," the teacher said. "Let's begin began out studies. Today we're going to be talking about geometry and how it coincides with algebra."

Kari could hardly focus on her math. Her mind was on the new boy. Who was he? Where did he come from and why did seem so familiar?

The day passed slowly for Kari. Her every thought was of the new boy.

At lunch Kari sat with Yolei at the far end of the lunchroom. They were both getting an eye full of TK.

"He's cute," sighed Yolei gazing at him.

"Boys on the brain once again," Kari teased.

Yolei blushed.

They watched as TK stood by the near the lunch room doors introducing himself to a group of boys.

"You should go talk to him," Yolei suggested.

"No way," Kari remarked. "He'd never be into a girl like me."

"Don't be shy," Yolei responded. "Just go over there and say hello."

Kari shook her head.

"He's coming over," Yolei stated seeing TK walking towards them.

"Hello there ladies," said TK. "May I sit down?"

Kari stammered struggling to speak. She was feeling to nervous to form words.

The bell to signal the end of lunch sounded and everyone went to class.

The rest of the school day passed quickly for Kari. She stood outside her locker and put away a few items.

Yolei who stood down the hallway approached Kari.

Kari shut her locked and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Wanna walk home together," Yolei asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari smiled and they started down the hallway towards the front of the school. They exited through the front doors and saw TK walking with another boy.

"There he is," Yolei whispered leaning to Kari's ear. "Go talk to him.

Kari blushed feeling a bit shy.

Yolei gave her a shove in TK's direction causing her to bump into him.

TK turned and faced.

"I'll let you go," the boy who was speaking with TK said just before walking away.

"Oh. The pretty young girl from class," stated TK.

"Oh. Uh. Hi. It-It's nice to meet you," Kari squeaked struggling to form words.

TK smiled.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat," he asked. "I'm sure you could take me somewhere great."

Kari feeling to nervous to speak nodded her head.

Yolei smiled as she watched Kari and TK walk away together.

TK and Kari sat together inside the local cafe where they sat sipping tea.

"So. Do you have any family here in town," Kari asked.

"I live in a house not far from here with my mother," informed TK. "My father and brother live in another town."

"Your parents. They're no longer together," surmised Kari aloud.

TK shook his head.

"They had a divorce when I was young," he remarked.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kari replied.

"It's OK," TK responded.

His phone then buzzed. He pulled it out from his pocket and read a text message from his mother.

"Of you'll excuse me I must be going," he told her standing up.

Kari felt intrigued. She wanted to learn more about this mysterious boy. She stood up and returned home.

Later that night Kari sat alone inside her moonlit bedroom. She was thinking of TK. She stood up and looked out her window at the full moon.

"I will become his shadow and learn all I can about him," Kari thought to herself.

The next morning was Saturday and after getting cleaned up Kari sat on her bed with her laptop. She was trying to find TK's address online. However, all attempts had come up empty handed. She then decided to go out and search the streets for him. Kari walked to the local mall but she couldn't find him. Next she stopped off inside the local video game store but TK wasn't there either. Kari then went to the local arcade where she found TK playing the latest driving game. She kept her distance for TK. She wanted to spy on him for a while. Kari spent the next three days spying on TK. She shadowed him from the local books store to the coffee shop and the movie theater. Kari then followed TK home and discovered that he lived in a small neighborhood just west of her apartment complex. She watched as TK entered a two story range style home. Kari then returned to her apartment where she lay inside her moonlight bedroom. She had learned a lot about TK but there was still much she didn't know. She decided to keep on shadowing him. The next night after Kari's parents and brother went to sleep Kari snuck out of her apartment. She crept through dark ally ways and behind tall bushes. She hide behind corners and found TK walking side by side with one of her female classmates named Bellus. Kari seeing them coming closer to the ally way where she stood ducked behind a nearby dumpster. TK and the girl entered the ally way and past by her. Kari crouched low in the shadows and watched them both carefully.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight," said Bellus.

"I feel the same way," TK remarked. "Please, may I kiss you?"

Bellus smiled and closed her eyes.

Kari who still hide in the shadow watched in horror as TK opened his mouth revealing a pair of fang.

A scream then pierced the night.

Kari saw Bellus laying unconscious on the ground a bite mark on her neck. A drop of blood ran down from TK's lower lip. Kari was stunned! Had what she'd just seen real? She didn't know. A police siren then sounded nearby and TK hurry out from the ally. Kari darted from ally and ran home. She went strait to her dark bedroom and pulled the window curtain shut.

"I'm in trouble!" Kari thought. "I'm classmates with a vampire! I'm in danger! I feel alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kari felt the thrill of danger rushing though her. She loved it. Her dull board life had ended and a new one was soon to began.

Kari wanting to learn more about TK and the danger he held walked to his house the evening. She knocked on the door and was greeted by TK. He welcomed her inside and they sat in the living room together.

"My mom's going to working late tonight," TK informed.

"TK," Kari began nervously. "I-Um. I want-I mean-you see the thing is-that."

"You've been spying on me for the past three days," stated TK taking a sit on the sofa beside Kari.

Kari looked shocked.

"I can smell your perfume a mile away," he told her.

"I can explain," Kari remarked.

TK placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Yolei told me everything," whispered TK. "Your dull empty life is over now."

Kari looked into his dreamy eyes and became lost in them. Time seemed to slow down as he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. Kari welcome the kiss of the mysterious stranger. It thrilled her. They spent the next several minutes lip locking with each other. Their hands gilded up and down one an others warm bodies. Kari slipped her hand down to the front of his pants feeling his bulge. She got on her knees between his legs and unzipped his pants. He erect cock sprung free. Kari played with his ball for a moment before she started to stroke her soft warm silky hand up and down his manhood. She then pumped her hand up and down his cock causing him to erupt. His cum was now splattered all over Kari's face and lips.

"I don't normally like the taste of cum but his is delicious," thought Kari.

She then removed her pink top and cock threw it away. next she slipped off her white cotton bra and dropped it to the floor. TK watched as she place his cock between her breasts and started to suck hard on it.

"Hmm!" TK groaned as she wrapped her long pink tongue around his manhood.

Kari bobbed her head up and down and played with his balls for the next few minutes.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she continued to suck. She thrust her tongue into the tip of his cock causing him to cum hard. Kari licked his cock clean and TK told her to stand up. In one swift motion he pulled down her pants revealing her white cotton panties that he ripped off of her. TK grabbed her by the hips and sat her down hard on his manhood shoving it deep into her ass.

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Ohh!" Kari moaned in delight.

She continued to bounce up and down on his cock for the next few minutes.

"I'm cumming," TK grunted just before blowing his load inside her.

Kari turned around and startled his lap. The spent the next few minutes making out together after which Kari bent over the sofa.

"Play with my ass TK," Kari.

He stood up and removed his clothes. Next he used both hands to firmly rub and squeeze her ass.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh! Baby! Harder!" Kari groaned.

TK grinned wickedly and started to spank her.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She gasped.

TK continued to spank her for the next few minutes turning her ass red. TK smelling the sweet scent of her pussy thew her to the floor. He rolled her into her side and spread her legs apart.

"Here I come baby," said TK. Trusting her hard manhood deep into her hot wet sex.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Kari exclaimed.

He pumped his cock in and out of her causing her to become wetter and wetter.

"Oh! Give to me baby!" Kari moaned loudly.

Kari's hot moans filled the living room as TK took her to heaven.

Their pulses raced with hot passionate blood and their bodies melted together. The racing heats became one as the climaxed at the same time.

TK lay atop Kari on the floor and continued to make love with her for the next several hours.

"That was amazing," she said as she lay beneath him.

"There's still one more matter that must be dealt with," TK stated.

Kari gave him a intrigued look.

He then sunk his fangs into the side of her neck turning her into a vampire.

Kari was thrilled at this. Her boring live was over and a new one had just beginning.

The next morning after returning home Kari awoke in her bed. The warm sun streamed in through her windows. Her mother called her to come to breakfast. Kari who wore her pink pajamas walked to the kitchen table and sat down across from her brother and father.

"I'm making seaweed pancakes with extra kelp," her mother informed.

"Mom," asked Kari. " Can we have blood pancakes?"

"Blood," questioned Yuuko.

"Their all rage in transvinia," Kari replied.

"Anythings better than seaweed pancakes," Tai interject.

Everyone at the table laughed and for a brief moment the light glinted off one of Kari's new fangs.

The End.


End file.
